To Break
by frozen-mittenz
Summary: I don't think this week could get any worse. DaixSato
1. Sidewalk

**A/N: Contains slight Daisuke/Satoshi. Don't like, don't read.**

**F-M**

**SUMMARY**

After finding the strength to get up so many times… It's easier just to stay down. (Slight DaixSato)

**To Break**

**Chapter 01: Sidewalk**

"BEEP… BEEP …" Daisuke Niwa groaned and groggily lifted his head off the pillow while trying to muster up enough energy to turn the blasted alarm clock off. Sighing, Daisuke glared at it's red numbers and fell back onto his pillows, his ruby eyes blinking heavily.

'Dark Turn it off…' Daisuke whined in his head. "BEEP"

'_Yeah, **sure**._' The purple-haired thief replied sarcastically, inwardly twitching an eyebrow. '_Yo! Daisuke! School!_' He exclaimed trying to get the younger teen out of the bed.

At this, Daisuke put his hands over his ears and moaned, turning opposite of the alarm clock. 'Shut up…'

Dark thought for a moment… hmmm… he'd get up for… ah that's it! '_DAISUKE! RIKU'S OUTSIDE WAITING TO PICK YOU UP!_'

"WHAT?" Daisuke yelled and jumped out of his bed, his heart racing in his chest. Dark snickered at this. "Dark! Gosh!" Daisuke yelled, annoyed at his alter-ego, before calming himself down and hastily getting ready for school. "Great… school…" Daisuke promptly positioned his bright red hair into place, which didn't take long at all, and threw on his school clothes that were _neatly_ scattered across his room from the night before.

Picking up his school bag, Daisuke left his room and ran down the stairs to meet a very stern looking Emiko who was waving her pointer finger dangerously in front of his face. "Now Daisuke sweetie!" Daisuke sweat-dropped at his given nicknames. Emiko's normally, over-sweet voice seemed to drip venom, "You were _late_ to steal last night's item! Do you know what this does to poor Dark's record?" She huffed and let go of the collar of Daisuke's uniform that neither of them knew she was gripping. "Anyways! I expect you to be ON TIME _tonight_!"

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. "But Mom! You said that today was my night off since I successfully stole **four** artifacts this week and it's **Friday** for god's sake!" He pleaded.

Emiko crossed her arms, "You'll get your Friday when Dark reclaims his perfect record!" She countered.

"How perfect can a thief's record be, Mom?"

'_STOP ARGUING ABOUT MY RECORD!_' Dark yelled in Daisuke's head, making him wince at the sound.

"See! Even Dark agrees with me!" Emiko announced, misinterpreting Daisuke's pained expression. "Now, go have fun today in school! Here's what you'll be stealing tonight -" She handed him a slip of paper with some necessary information about the artifact. She hastily gave her son a big hug and kiss on the cheek before handing him an umbrella and a breakfast bar. "It's raining, so you be careful and don't get your uniform dirty on the way to school, sweetie!" With that, she pushed her son out of the door.

Daisuke barely had time to get his umbrella open before a wave of rain came crashing down. He started down the sidewalk to his school. 'Dark, I'm _freezing._' He thought miserably, trying to make himself as small as he could to save warmth. The chilled wind wasn't helping either, as it was directing the rain at him, getting him wet despite the large umbrella over his head.

'_Moron, why didn't you grab a jacket?_' Dark replied, rolling his eyes.

'Mom didn't give me a chance to think properly.' Daisuke meekly responded, while staring at the gathering mud on the stone sidewalk. The way the rainwater washed over it again and again, making the dirt swirl around in circles on the tiles…

'_Well, you're still not thinking properly. Maybe if you walk strait, you might make it to school sometime today._' Dark responded sourly. "**_DAISUKE!_**"

"What..?" Daisuke hazily looked up to find himself in the middle of the road, car lights shinning in his face, and the breaks squealing like mad. "EEE!" He yelped and jumped out of the road, hitting his left arm cruelly on the concrete sidewalk. Daisuke hissed on contact.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING? YOU'RE FUCKING GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" The driver screamed at the shocked-stricken boy huddled on the walk. The man seemed to get a grip on himself when he saw that the kid was struggling to get up and held his left arm protectively. He then switched on the emergency lights and put the car in park. "Hey! Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"…" Daisuke didn't say anything for his heart was beating too fast and his arm was shooting electricity throughout his entire body. 'D - Dar…I..' He thought desperately, he about **_died_**. Even when Dark and Krad were fighting and Dark was brushed with the chance of not existing anymore… he wasn't as terrified for it wasn't _him_ who was in danger, or so he thought.

'Dai! Calm down! That guy is getting out of the car! Don't just sit there!' Dark persuaded Daisuke somewhat for he staggered to his feet and ran blindly to school. His umbrella was left on the ground, forgotten.

'Daisuke, come on, get a hold of yourself, you're a bloody mess! You're arm is… Daisuke…' Dark closed his eyes inside of Daisuke's mind shook his head; there wasn't going to be any stealing tonight…

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-

Daisuke burst through the doors of Azumano Middle School, not caring about his rugged appearance, and raced to his home room. He was in mid-knock when the door was pushed open revealing none-other than Satoshi Hikari. '_Gosh, Creepy Boy is **everywhere** these days._' Dark huffed.

"Sato-" Daisuke's crimson eyes glanced up into the icy blue ones of his classmate and felt a light blush appear on his face. 'Daisuke, what _ate_ you?' Satoshi thought. Frowning, he pushed by the soaked redhead with his torn uniform and… bloody arm.

"Daisuke, how nice it is to join us." The teacher piped up, then looking him up and down… "MY LORD! To the nurse now!" She yelled, the class all turning to look at Daisuke with shocked expressions.

Daisuke seemed to apparently snap out of his stupor and blushed furiously while making his way to the nurse; unfortunately leaving a trail of mud behind him.

'Dark, everyone saw me like this!' He exclaimed, embarrassed.

'_Yeah, and they probably smelled you too. Eww, Dai! You reek._' Dark snickered and Daisuke blushed even more.

'It's just dirt, I took a shower last night.'

'_Yeah, I know._'

'Dark?'

'_Hmm?_'

'My shoulder is killing me, I think that it's broken or something…' Daisuke averted his eyes to the floor. 'Will… will that affect you tonight?' He still held his left arm.

'_No, Daisuke, tonight is your break._' His voice was softer. Wasn't he angry?

'But Mom…' Daisuke's shoulders slumped. 'She'd be disappointed again…'

'_Stop worrying about her reactions. Get yourself feeling better already, you're a drag Niwa!_'

'…' **Niwa**?

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-

"Okay, can you take off your top shirt? Thanks, now let me see…" The nurse poked and examined his left shoulder for what seemed like forever much to Daisuke's dismay. Daisuke bit his tongue to keep himself from suddenly yelling out.

She backed up and put her hand on her chin, in a thinking manner. "Well, Mr. Niwa, it's defiantly not broken…" Daisuke's face instantly lit up.

'Dark! It's not broken!'

'_Dai-_'

"It's just badly dislocated." She continued. Daisuke's face fell.

'Dis… Dislocated..?' Daisuke felt Dark sigh.

"But don't worry! It's nothing I can't fix!" The nurse crunched her knuckles and headed back to where Daisuke was sitting, who in turn, looked horrified. He audibly gulped as she loomed over him. She then ruffled his hair in an affectionate way to get him to loosen up.

"Come on Niwa, you're too tense! Loosen up already or this will be very painful for the both of us." Feeling him relax slightly, she quickly gripped his arm and shoulder in a death grip and…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-

Satoshi, who happened to be passing by the nurse's room after coming back from the main office, stopped abruptly when he heard a scream. "Niwa" He breathed in and glanced at the nurse's room door from which the sound was coming from. He leaned in and listened, not caring that he was snooping.

"See, that wasn't so bad?" He heard the nurse say and then heard a muffled choking noise. "Now come on, stay put, I just need to clean up these scratches. Ouch, the skin is shredded there, what did you do, fall down the stairs?" The nurse full out laughed.

"C…ar…" Niwa's voice was shaky and barely audible.

"You got hit by a car," The nurse raised her eyebrow and started laughing again. "Right… I tell you, youngsters these days come up with the best stories!" She applied alcohol on a large gash.

"N..no…" Satoshi could hear Daisuke make a grunting noise.

"Oh, really." The nurse wasn't really paying attention to Daisuke, just trying to keep a conversation going so that he wouldn't start paying attention to the stinging of the disinfectants.

"D…dod…dodged…" Daisuke took a sharp intake of breath. He then shut his eyes trying to get the imposing bright headlights out of his head… how his heart stopped right before he jumped out of the way…

"Hey Niwa," The nurse nudged him. "I'm all done now, put on this clean uniform and wash up a bit in the bathroom. Don't get your bandages wet just yet, and don't put any pressure on that shoulder of yours," Daisuke grabbed the dry and clean clothes and hastily made to leave before she was done speaking.

He abruptly opened the door to find a surprised-looking Satoshi standing there. Daisuke blinked in confusion. "It'll be sore and tender for a few days," She continued. "Oh! Mr. Hiwatari, could you please help him out? He seems a bit disoriented. Thanks!" She shut the door, leaving the two teens to awkwardly stand out in the middle of the hallway.

"Come on." Satoshi motioned for Daisuke to follow him but instead, Daisuke started walking off in the other direction. Satoshi's eyes narrowed, 'What's he playing at?' He thought as he watch the red head walk aimlessly in circles. He rolled his eyes and clasped his hands on Daisuke's shoulders and spun him around. "Niwa, the washrooms are _this_ way."

Daisuke blinked a few times to clear his head. "Yeah okay…"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Satoshi's voice echoed in his head, but he didn't comprehend any of it.

"What?" He snapped his head up. 'What's Satoshi doing here?'

'_Gosh, Daisuke! Creepy Boy has been here the whole time, and would you stop playing that stupid car scene over and over! It's gets really **old**!_'

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Daisuke stated.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, "I asked if you hit your head…"

Daisuke's eyes widened for a split-second and he glanced down at the floor. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't, I just had a near-accident… coming to school."

"So I heard." Satoshi replied.

"You…You eavesdropped?" Satoshi didn't seem like the type… Daisuke rubbed his bandages subconsciously.

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders like it was no deal and continued walking towards the bathrooms.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-

"Is it out _yet_?" Daisuke asked for what seemed like the hundredth time while taking his head out of the sink.

"No, you still have mud on the top roots." Satoshi was leaning up against the bathroom wall next to the sink where Daisuke was "attempting" to get the mud and rocks out of his rain-matted hair.

Daisuke looked up again… "No, it's still there."

"Man! This is hopeless!" Daisuke exclaimed and angrily shut of the water.

Satoshi took off his glasses and put them in his shirt pocket. "Let me help." He stated rather than asked. Daisuke looked up at his taller figure.

"Err sure…" Daisuke turned back on the water and Satoshi took hold of the back of his head without warning and put the mud-clogged area under the faucet. Daisuke barely had the time to make a muffled "mmmff!"

Daisuke started to relax as Satoshi's long and slender fingers ran through his hair and massaged his scalp. 'He's so gentle…'

'_Creepy Boy is **gentle**…_' Dark replied, disgust evident in his voice.

Daisuke blushed. 'I didn't mean it like that!'

'_Creepy Boy's **touch** is oh-so **gentle**… mmmm_' Dark started laughing and then did an impression of Daisuke getting his head rubbed.

"**_Pervert! Stop doing that!" _**Daisuke's face turned so red that it was a shade of purple. Satoshi was far away from him, with his eyes wide. "No! Did I say that out loud? I really didn't mean it Satoshi!" Daisuke took his head out of the sink and turned off the faucet while ringing out his hair.

"Well, it looks like your managing fine, I guess I'll go back to class now." And with that, he just turned and left, he didn't even take a look back. But Daisuke failed to hear the hurt in his voice.

'**_DARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK!_**'

After four long minutes of sitting under the hand dryer, and screaming at Dark for just being alive, Daisuke headed on to his second hour class, thinking that nothing else could be screwed up in a school day. Oh… he was wrong…

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-

**Satoshi's POV**

I wasn't doing anything so why would he just yell at me for nothing? I know he said that he didn't mean to say it but if that's what he was really thinking of me…His words seemed to stab me, hard. I rubbed my sore eyes and put my useless glasses on.

What if he knows? What if he knows how much I care... What if he just… rejected me… I'm being stupid, hell why am I talking to myself?

I took my seat in class and didn't even bother to look up to see Daisuke enter. If I mean nothing to him, he means… nothing to me. But in my heart, I couldn't register that simple little piece of information.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-

**Daisuke's POV**

I slumped down in my seat, trying to not make eye contact with anyone. 'Aww, man, I don't feel to well.'

'_Why not? You just told Creepy Boy off._' Dark smugly replied.

'…don't… push it Dark…' I thought, mentally sighing.

'_Oh lighten up. If he never talks to you again, who cares? It's not like you live to get a conversation out of him._' Dark spoke up, oblivious to the real situation.

I felt the corners of his eyes start to sting. 'You don't know what you're talking about. Just… be quiet okay? You're making things worse.' I better not start crying not in the middle of class! My eyes started to drift off in Satoshi's direction, much to my dismay and I snapped them back to the front of the room. I really can't concentrate… Satoshi's head is down farther than usual. I felt the pit my stomach turn in regret. 'Satoshi… I'm so sorry…'

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-

**Normal POV**

The last bell of the day rung and the students made way to leave. The sky was dark and threatening and the rain had yet to cease. The wind was no better. 'I wish I brought my jacket… Oh no! Mom's umbrella!' Daisuke thought.

"That has to be the longest day of school ever! Eh, Daisuke?" Takeshi bound up to Daisuke and slung an arm around his shoulder like he has done every day. Daisuke winced and peeled his arm off. "Man, Daisuke, what happened to you?" He indicated his bandaged arm and the scattered Band-Aids on his face.

"I… err…" Daisuke stuttered, not knowing what really to say.

"I mean, that's all everyone talked about all day!" Daisuke blushed at the extra attention. Takeshi told Daisuke to come closer and said in a low voice. "There's a rumor going around that you got mugged! Is it true?" Takeshi asked with big starry eyes and pulled out a portable video camera from nowhere before Daisuke had a chance to respond. "Can I give you your first interview, please oh please?" He zoomed the camera in on Daisuke's disturbed face. "Alright, Takeshi here with the survivor of…"

Daisuke placed his hand over the camera's lens. "This is stupid! I didn't get attacked! Put that camera away, Takeshi!"

"Daisuke!" Riku ran over to where Daisuke was standing, not looking pleased. "Daisuke, I can't!" She exclaimed, hot tears running down her face. "You're so sweet, Daisuke, and I hate to say this but you never call, and ask me out, and you get into too much trouble! I can't stand to worry over you!" Riku sniffed and Daisuke's eyes widened in horror.

"No… Riku… don't…" He trailed off, reaching out to touch her, but she backed away.

"It's over Daisuke Niwa! I'm sorry, but I can't, okay?" She then ran off with fresh tears streaming down her face leaving Daisuke shocked and confused. 'She was so blunt about it…'

Takeshi backed up slowly, "Whoa, man! I'm sorry!" 'Riku's up for grabs and is upset, this is perfect!' He thought to himself but still managed to keep a strait and pained face. "I'll see you around, okay?"

When Daisuke nodded, Takeshi took off in Riku's direction.

"Riku… not you too…" He said to no one, depression sinking in his voice. Satoshi heard though… he heard the whole thing.

"Daisuke…" He whispered out but the sound of the pouring rain covered it. Satoshi looked over to where Daisuke stood underneath the entrance pavilion to the school. He hadn't a jacket or an umbrella with him… was he crazy? For Satoshi knew that Daisuke lived a good ten-minute run from the school, on a bright sunny day. But this day was far from being sunny.

Daisuke shook his head several time trying to get the anguish to go away but it didn't… and it started to smother him. 'I have to get away from this _place._' He thought and ran away… heading to the park.

Satoshi's eyes widened in shock when Daisuke took off into the rain right after a huge flash of lighting. "Daisuke!" He ran after his distressed classmate to find that he wasn't going home.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard… "Sirens…"

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-

**Ooohh What's Dai going to do out in the open in the middle of a storm? Sneak peek: Dark and Krad fight in the next chapter! Also, I wrote this really quickly and didn't read over it, so if you see any stupid mistakes, my bad!**

**If you have any comments/suggestions/requests/flames or simply think this plot is no good, you know where the review button is! D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Frozen Mittens**


	2. Can't Breathe

**A/N: Contains slight Daisuke/Satoshi. Don't like, don't read. **

**DISCLAIMER: fan fiction FAN WRITINGS**.

:Dark mentally talking:

+Krad mentally talking+

**To Break**

Chapter 02: Can't Breathe

**LAST CHAPTER**

As lightning flashed, Satoshi's eyes widened in shock as Daisuke darted into the rain. "Daisuke!" He ran after his distressed classmate only to find that he wasn't going home.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **DAISUKE - POV** )

The darkened sky swirled with raging clouds as the storm continued on. I swear I've never run faster in my whole life. My lungs were burning with the lack of oxygen but I didn't care. I was rejected, and disappointing; carelessly torn to pieces by those I hold so dear...

I snapped and for some reason I saw no more fun or torture in cunningly stealing artifacts and artworks. I hate stealing and I hate my family for being cursed with the burden of Dark. I hate my own Mother for finding Darks interests more appealing to her than my existence. For once, I'm glad Dark is leaving me alone.

…_Cursed?_

The rain drove merciless into my back as I clumsily ran in the public park, a mix of my hot tears and the rain obscuring my vision. Not looking where I was going, I collided full force into a large oak tree. Stunned only for a second, I broke down and cried into its rough trunk and encircled my arms around it for support.

The strength I usually had diminished as my ability to stand started to waver. I fell backwards without warning. My back connected with the damp ground surprisingly easy and I stared up into the sky, or what I could see through the waves of rain. My clothes are a mess, and my shoulder throbs. Dark...My mind trailed off and started to play reruns of his interferences with my life... how he called me an idiot after my every move, how he made me say mean things out loud, and laughed about it.

My crimson hair seemed to mold with the soft grasses and mud as I sunk further into my depressed state. I slung my mud-covered arm over my face so that it would shield my breathing from the rain. Taking in the dangerously flashing sky one more time, I let myself drift off in my own world as the thunder sang me a lullaby and my tired crimson eyes closed.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **SATOSHI - POV** )

I could barely make out his fading-blur of a form through my damp and clingy light-blue bangs. Damn rain. I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't catch him. I stopped to even out my breath and racing heart while I positioned my coat tighter around me.

The Thunderstorm Watch sirens were blaring from random buildings but were heard only faintly through the howling winds and the clasps of thunder. I shook my head and began running again. Where is he going?

As I advanced hot on his muddy trail, my thoughts subconsciously traced back to sirens and the storm looming above me. This was spring, and the swirling clouds don't so much look as only thunderstorm clouds, for as far as I know they are something more and for once, I wish I were wrong.

I shivered through my drenched clothing, my thin figure rebelling about being pushed to endure this extreme weather. I entered the park, half stumbling to keep my feet on firm ground and not put them in deep mud pits. Why does Daisuke like this place so much? It's just a plain park. "NIWA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled over the raging storm. Please... answer.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **SATOSHI POV- FLASHBACK** )

"Hey Risa, Riku!" Daisuke called over to the Harada twins who sat chatting on a bench nearby. Daisuke paused to look at the way the bright early summer noon sun reflected off their deep eyes and added a marvelous shine to their hair. Daisuke shook his head violently to rid himself of his thoughts as his face turned a bright red. He coughed nervously as they approached.

"Eh, Daisuke? What is it?" Riku asked, mildly curious. A slightly younger Satoshi sat on bench near the marble water feature in the middle of the park with a book in his hands but not reading as he eavesdropped on the scene. As a reward, the class got to go to the park for the afternoon.

The twins gathered around Daisuke who had a small round black fuzzy thing cupped in his hands. He stroked at its head. "Isn't the kitten adorable? It's not but a few days old." His voice softened a bit as he continued to massage it's small back as it mewed and purred.

Risa and Riku's eyes widened, "Oh wow! Where are its parents?" Asked Risa, "He's so little..." She trailed off as she took the kitten from Daisuke's hand.

"I don't know, I just saw him in the corner of the park shaking... he won't survive on his own..." His eyes shifted to the ground. "I was wondering..."

"If we'd take him? Sure we will, won't we Riku?" Risa gave her older sister the best puppy dog face she could muster.

Riku glanced back at Daisuke to the pleading Risa and sighed, "Yeah, we'll take care of it for a while, or at least find it a good home."

"Thanks Riku!" Daisuke responded looking into her eyes before embracing her in a brief hug and skipping off to another place in the park so that she couldn't see his face turn colors.

Riku looked at his retreating form as a smile formed on her lips.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **SATOSHI - POV** )

I shook my head. Where did that come from? I heard not a word from Daisuke as I searched the park. I was getting worried and I felt my heart beat race in my chest as the minutes dragged on relentlessly. I could only see a few feet from where I stood.

A flash of lighting illuminated the park for a split-second and I spotted an odd lump on the ground under a tree some distance away. I headed as fast I could in that direction with my heart in my throat. Please be okay...

"Daisuke!" I called, but he didn't answer me. Oh god, please.

After an abnormally long minute passed, I loomed over the unconscious Daisuke. Throwing away my umbrella, I leaned down over him and placed my hands on his shoulders, shaking him. "Daisuke! Wake up!" Damn it, respond! The wait unnerved me and my stomach twisted in knots. He shifted, just slightly, but that managed to grab my attention. Even though Daisuke was awakening, I was quickly loosing patience. It's not good to be out in the middle of a lightning storm in a vast park underneath a TREE.

His eyes... they finally opened. Slowly... they are out of focus like he wasn't here. Lost. Does he not care that I'm here?

"Niwa, are you insane? We're in the middle of a severe storm! GO HOME NIWA!" His gorgeous eyes shifted to me but they were still out of focus as if he wasn't looking at me, but through me. My throat tightened and I couldn't find the voice to continue yelling so I grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet in an instant.

He swayed and his soft body collapsed into my side causing my face to noticeably heat up. 'Come on Satoshi, breath in, breathe out!' Shifting his weight to where one of his arms was around my shoulders, I attempted to drag him to the nearest shelter pavilion in this large recreational park. "Niwa, stay awake, we're going to a shelter!"

Daisuke seemed to shake himself awake somewhat as I felt him using some of his strength as we attempted to stagger along. Talking about strength, I was fading fast as well but I HAD to get him to safety... I had to. He means so much to me...too much to me.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **NORMAL - POV** )

Satoshi breathed heavily as the impact from the storm and the strain of keeping Daisuke on his feet caught up to him. His ice blue eyes were almost shut from the pounding rain. He kept a close eye on Daisuke, who was quietly murmuring to himself over and over.

"W..hy... why..."

Satoshi was puzzled but didn't dare ask about Daisuke's mad incoherent words until they were safe and well out of this storm.

It was several minutes before they stumbled across the nearest shelter. It was unfortunately one of the smaller ones and just had room for eight picnic tables, and a few support posts. It had no walls so the wind chilled their soaked bodies to the core.

Daisuke seemed to have lost the will to stand and collapsed onto the concrete as soon as his feet connected with it. Satoshi dragged him over to the nearest dry area and propped him up on the thick leg of a picnic table.

Satoshi bit his lip, slightly nervous. I need to knock some sense into him... He looked over at Daisuke who was still sporting that forlorn expression on his smooth face while his crimson eyes stared seeing-less at his hands that lay unused on the concrete by his sides. Daisuke was coated in mud, not to mention obviously soaked. His normally white tunic stuck to his body like a second skin.

It took some effort to gather enough strength to look into Daisuke's eyes once more, but Satoshi forced himself to... Shakily, Satoshi placed his unmorally dirty hands on Daisuke's face and forced him to look at him. Full attention - Or so he hoped.

"Niwa - - Are you in there?" Satoshi felt as if he was talking to a rock. He mentally rolled his eyes at the thought.

A shiver ran through Daisuke's form as he looked back at Satoshi. "Ye...s..." He finally choked out. Daisuke felt his eyes water as tears were threatening to fall. Dark had convinced him to respond to Satoshi even though Daisuke wasn't to thrilled about listening to his alter ego. But, Dark knew his feelings. Daisuke felt a familiar emptiness claw at his chest and this time, the feeling was far from being welcomed. He felt so... guilty. More pressure built up in his eyes. 'Not in front of him! Don't cry! Don't cry!' He thought desperately to himself.

Satoshi was looking directly into Daisuke's eyes as the teary pain welled up in them. It wasn't the same eyes he had grown to adore throughout the years... they were not cheerful and full of warmth. Daisuke shut his eyes tight and his shaky breath hitched. "Daisuke go home! You'll get sick!" Satoshi mentally winced. That was a little harsh... Damn social skills... Satoshi grimaced.

"I... I..." That was the blow that made Daisuke shiver and slump down and bury his face in his hands. I can't... Dark... I... The tears fell freely as Daisuke's anguish poured out of him openly. Satoshi doesn't care... He never did... He's the only one I thought would always be there... Daisuke choked as his sobs grew steadily into an emotional outbreak.

Satoshi felt his heart break as he saw him so small and torn... "Daisuke... come on... please... just..." He leaned down and gently placed his hands over Daisuke's, which were hiding his face. What has happened to you Daisuke? "Go home. Go to sleep... please... it's not safe out here." His voice was just a whisper in the raging wind.

Do you mean the storm? Or is it not safe for him to be out here with you+

Satoshi's hands froze and his body tensed. No... Krad... GO AWAY. He abruptly stood up and backed away from Daisuke who had wide teary eyes in turn. Satoshi's body began to heat up as an unwanted pain quickly spread in his chest and down his spin. He barely had the time to say "KRAD!" Before white searing pain obstructed his vision and he collapsed to his hands and knees, screaming.

Daisuke sprang to his feet out of pure fear and tried running away but only resulted in him tripping backwards over a picnic table's stool. His re-placed shoulder sprang to life with a vicious pain and he closed his eyes and hissed. A heavy weight pressed down upon his smaller form and he was glued to the ground. Daisuke opened his eyes to come face to face with the demonic angel.

"Well, it seems that you've done well in capturing my host's heart." Daisuke was simply clueless but Krad persisted and pressed Daisuke's chest hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"But, fortunately for you, there's a return policy, give him back and I might let you live..." He continued in his dark icy tone. Krad's fingers were encircled around Daisuke's neck, chocking him. Daisuke made a few gagging noises which only made Krad cackle in return.

:DAISUKE! Dark screamed out, in fear of his host's life.

'DARK! UGH! I can't breath! I'm getting... light-headed... Dar...' Daisuke trailed off, weakening.

:Daisuke! I'm taking over:

There was no response from the crimson-haired teen but in a quick flash, it was Dark who was now on top of the off guard blonde, his eyes blazing.

"Why nice to see you again, Dark." Krad smirked at Dark's angry façade and waved his hand in front of his face. "It was boring on how the Niwa just laid there..."

"Why don't you fucking leave Daisuke out of this!" Dark yelled, aiming a few punches at Krad's face, in which he easily avoided.

"I feel a little crowded in here, don't you dear Dark?" Krad said in his sick voice before he spread his marvelous white wings and flew to the skies.

"Ugh! Wiz! Where are you!" It was a matter of seconds before a stressed out pair of wings came into Dark's vision and attached itself onto his back. Feeling the familiar weight of his black wings on his back, Dark gratefully thanked Wiz before taking flight to meet Krad.

Seeing electricity jump constantly among the clouds around him, Dark felt chills going down his back. :If there is someone watching over us... please just keep Daisuke safe, please...:

Krad gripped a titanium feather in his fingers, readying an attack. In other times, Dark would've taken this more serious, but with his mind distracted on the storm, he didn't try to conjure a counter attack. It was also humorous seeing Krad looking like a drowned cat with his normally-perfect hair sticking flat to his face and head from the constant rain.

In a flash of light, the feather was thrown towards Dark. "Not good!" He exclaimed, but it was too late, the feather quickly dissolved into an energy ball and it collided into him; hard.

Dark yelled out in pain as he was flung backwards through the air. He was barely conscious enough to continue to fly. His clothes were torn and his arms and chest were bleeding from the impact. Gripping back into reality, Dark steadied himself the best that he could with an advancing angel hot on his heels.

Krad yelled out something before in a blur, his fist connected with the dazed Dark's head and he was sent spinning once again.

"Uughh..." Dark moaned, drifting down towards the ground. The spinning earth seemed as retched as the furious sky in his shocked state as his vision wove out of focus. Why was this fight different... why does it seem that it would hurt him more to survive this rather than facing death itself:I'm sick of being trapped here forever... an artifact of someone's brilliant mind...:

The winds quickened and the clouds twisted furiously into a funnel. The sky darkened immensely and the alarm sounds became less than silent in their struggle against the opposing danger.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **DAISUKE - POV Dream** )

My alarm clock is already going off? Damn it's morning? Wow, I feel so tired for some reason... Oh well. I tucked my head under my pillow after slamming the sleep button.

:All right lazy, get up! If you make me wake up every morning because of that stupid device of yours, you're going to have to suffer with me: Well... I guess Dark still hasn't found a way to block the annoyance of my alarm out yet... which is pretty surprising since he has figured out how to block everything else.

"Can't you just go back to sleep?" I wined.

:Heck no: He snapped back.

"What, are you too cold? It's pretty drafty... I mean, there really is no reason to get up right now. Go to sleep!"

:Pretty drafty? The window is wide open! Gosh, get up and shut it, the rain is driving me crazy:

I inhaled deeply and picked the sleep slowly from my eyes. 'There's really no use in arguing with him, it's too much effort. Gosh, I feel like a rock rolled on me.'

I somehow managed in getting myself out of bed to shut the weather out of my room. Each of my unsteady steps were heavy as I crossed the short distance. Rain continued to pour and my carpet grew soggier as I neared the opened creaking window.

I paused and laid my hands on the windowsill, staring out into the gloomy landscape full of broken trees and other debris. I faintly felt the soft calming rain on my face as I stood almost paralyzed in the tranquility of the silence of no cars or people in view, like everything was in a deep sleep.

Soon, I gripped myself back to reality and closed the panes shut then activated the latch lock. I half-heartily whipped off my dripping face as I turned around and caught notice of a still dark figure curled on its side on the driest area of my carpet next to the far wall. The figure had its arms protectively drawn in between its knees and chest. Its head was peacefully tucked in… Its damp and dirt-clogged hair lay unruly on its face. _Satoshi_…

'My gosh, it's Satoshi!' I thought wildly as I attempted to make my way over to him, my pace unusually slow. As I went to reach out to him, his ice blue eyes opened and alarm. He disappeared… I felt a painful sting behind my eyes. The latch broke off and the closed windowpanes thundered open with a rush of wind and rain. The gloomy morning sky was pitch black, actually, it was more of a dark devilish cloud of debris and wind… not a sky.

My eyes widened in realization. I made a run for it, "DARK!" I yelled.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **DAISUKE POV – REALITY** )

I can't breathe! My eyes shot open and faced an oncoming area of earth... the park to be exact. I was falling!

"DARK, WHERE ARE YOU? DARKKKK!" My screams made no sound in the cacophony of the storm.

I closed my eyes tightly shut as my screams continued… my tears mixed in with the rain; my body numb. Then, my mind drifted off and I felt nothing in the freefall. Nothing… _Satoshi_…

**Hey guys, sorry for the year-plus absence… it was for many reasons. I know what I'm going to write in the next chapter, it's just a matter of actually finding time to write it. Today, our band competition was cancelled due to flooding… how relevant, right? Anyways, I wrote 2000 words of this chapter in last year's August… so I hope it flows, for my view of the story has changed since last year… I hope you like it! Thank you for all the nice and encouraging comments, I really appreciate them!**

**Peace out.**

**-FM**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 3:**

_I laid his head gently on his pillow to prevent further injury, and tucked him in gently. Guilt swelled up in me, I thought for sure I was going to suffocate in his room, I had to leave though I was reluctant. I had to get out of here before I…_

_I turned to leave, and tore my gaze away from my unconscious friend… of whom I cared too deeply about._


	3. Torn

**A/N: Contains slight Daisuke/Satoshi. Don't like, don't read. **

**DISCLAIMER: fan fiction FAN WRITINGS**.

:Dark or Daisuke mentally talking:

+Krad or Satoshi mentally talking+

**To Break**

Chapter 03: Torn

**LAST CHAPTER**

I closed my eyes tightly shut as my screams continued… my tears mixed in with the rain; my body numb. Then, my mind drifted off and I felt nothing in the freefall. Nothing… _Satoshi_…

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **DAISUKE – POV** )

I felt my clothes being shredded as my body collided with a large oak tree. I was sprawled out on its limbs - which were groaning under the pressure. I couldn't seem to move, couldn't open my eyes. But then it hit me… had my dream meant anything? Satoshi? Was he all right? The storm! He was still up there when I was falling… I could hear, my senses seemed to slowly come back into focus. _Sirens_… tornado!

I forced myself to sit upright and fell down to meet the ground with a few small branches in my pathetic attempt at a jump. My relocated shoulder cried out in protest as it slammed unforgivably into the ground that was coated in a slick blanket of muddied water. A small rabbit-like thing shrieked… Wiz stared at me with his big watery eyes fully of worry. I shakily stood and balanced myself with the help of the sturdy tree trunk and tucked Wiz safely into what was left of my pocket and pat him reassuringly on the head.

"DARK… we ha… have to find Sato…" My raspy voice hitched and I was left in a coughing fit. "Da..rk!" I covered my mouth with my hands, a small endeavor to calm my trembling self. My heart races as thoughts traced back to the only person who cared enough to come after me.

**_GO HOME DAISUKE!_** I heard the startled Satoshi yell over and over in my memory. His anger upset me but I may have hurt him by being out here in a blind race away from my pain. I choked. 'Riku, why? I knew I didn't deserve her… look how I'm acting right now! She probably thinks that I'm just a failure at everything and, and…' Hot tears on my cheeks provided a sharp contrast to the cold rain. It wasn't fair! What seemed as innocent as running into a park had turned into a living nightmare. I was so ignorant! I ran as fast as I could to the entrance of the park; my shoulder growing stiff by the cold.

'Dark, wake up, where are you? I need you to help me!' I thought. I felt something start to stir inside of me.

:Wha? Daisuke… what happened: Dark's voice was faintly heard in my head as I felt his energy waver. A wave of confusion flowed through my brain, mimicking the feelings of Dark.

'We fell… a tree broke our fall. Was Krad still up in the sky? Tornado sirens are blaring… what if he was sucked up in it? I'm positive I saw a dark funnel cloud!' I tried as hard as I could to glance up at the sky through a mass of damp bangs as I continued to run. My legs moved liked graceful pieces of rock… how I wanted to just fall down…

:I… Dai, I don't know… I just… Dai, I can't remember… I'm so dizzy.: Dark's thought energy wavered. Just great! I'm alone, again. I subconsciously felt lost and scared to what would happen after this day was over.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **3rd PERSON POV** )

"**SATOSHI, WHERE DID HE GO**?" Krad yelled with intensified rage as the drifting Dark disappeared into the sullen landscape.

I don't know, leave him alone, we need to get out of this storm.+ Satoshi replied, terrified of the fact that Daisuke was freefalling down somewhere and no one would be there to catch him.

"I don't care about this damn storm, **I want to kill him**!" Krad replied hotly.

Krad continued to wildly search from the skies, oblivious to the heightening of the storm and the steady increase of wind.

Krad… there's a tornado formation behind us, we must find shelter, get out of here or you'll get us both killed+ Satoshi panicked for his life, but most off all, that he may never get to see 'him' again.

"Shit!" Krad exclaimed as he flipped around to face the growing funnel of darkness. "Since when did _tornadoes_ occur in this area?" He yelled.

Just get the hell of here+ Satoshi replied, growing impatient.

Krad tried to speed away, his wings beating heavily against the pull of the winds. "**Come… ON**!" Krad grinded his teeth together as his drenched wings felt like they were ripping out of his back. He spotted the ground and rushed towards it to get his wings free of the wind.

Metal scraps, wooden fence pickets, tree branches, house window shutters, and rocks… they were blurring past him at uncontrolled speeds. It took a lot of concentration to dodge them all at the pace that he was flying.

Krad cried out as a metal piece stabbed him near his left shoulder, just below his collarbone. The ground was nearing… Satoshi screamed.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **3rd Person POV** )

Daisuke turned a corner, his breathing raspy and labored. He resisted the urge to stop and catch his breath. He had to find Satoshi at all costs. It seemed wrong to not help a person who had tried their hardest to help you. Daisuke looked up and was startled to find Krad nose-diving to the pavement. 'NO!'

Daisuke ran forward, but at the last second, Krad pulled up and landed with as much elegance that was possible with the rain. Daisuke watched as Krad tucked his dirty-brown wings to rest on his back.

Daisuke watched as Krad's features swiftly became pain-distorted. Krad did not seem to notice Daisuke standing paralyzed not even ten feet away. Krad tried to yank out something shiny in his shoulder, but to no avail. He doubled over and fell to his knees while screaming something that Daisuke couldn't comprehend. He looked so vulnerable in his current state that Daisuke almost felt sorry for him. Krad seemed to shake as his head bent down and his grip on the object loosened until his right hand fell down beside him.

Krad slowly turned back to Satoshi. Daisuke watched anxiously as each of Krad's long hairs turned short and ice blue. The hateful golden eyes faded as well until it was no longer Krad in misery… it was Satoshi…

"Sa…toshi…" Daisuke breathed. Daisuke rushed forward and fell to his knees right in front of the quivering and pained Satoshi. Satoshi's eyes closed shut as his hand gripped the object that Krad had unsuccessfully removed. Satoshi's breath came out in short gasps as the pain increased.

"Satoshi, relax, let me help!" Daisuke stated. Daisuke gently put his hands on Satoshi's shoulders to help stabilize him.

Satoshi glanced up with his glistening eyes that seemed to shoot icicles into Daisuke's deeply worried ones. Satoshi once again closed his eyes after directly looking into Daisuke's. "No, I can't… Please just leave me…"

Daisuke lightly shook him, "I'm not just going to leave you to…" Daisuke choked, "To… _die_ Satoshi."

"It'll be better for both of us… just go home Dai…suke." Satoshi replied weakly before collapsing forward onto Daisuke's chest. His dirtied hair brushed up against Daisuke's chin.

_Go home Daisuke. _"I will not leave you!" Daisuke yelled. "Wiz, help me! **WIZZZZZUUUUU**!"

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **DAISUKE – POV** )

I felt Wiz attach to my nearly bare back and sprout black wings and I cried out from the unexpected pain. I gripped Satoshi carefully with one of my arms around his waist and the other across his uninjured shoulder. I took off, flying as I knew from being in the mind of Dark. I took care to stay close to the pavement, afraid that Wiz would catch wind and then the sky would take us.

Satoshi stayed unconscious as we flew through the thick rain. I was frozen head-to-toe from the cold, but I kept on, I had to get Satoshi to safety. After all, that's what he intended to do with me.

It seemed like an eternity before I reached his apartment complex. I was extremely thankful that it was away from the tornado's path. I flew up to his window, since I had been there before, and unlocked it. I slid into his desolate room and collapsed onto the floor of his bedroom, taking great care to lay Satoshi down without hurting his injured shoulder.

Wiz unattached himself from my back and turned back into the rabbit-thing that I have grown attached to. I was very grateful, for he had actually helped me out when I needed it the most. This was the first time that he had attached to me and gave me, not Dark, wings. I rubbed his head as he made a _kyuu_-ing noise. "Thanks Wiz, you can take it easy now, we're safe." I lightly smiled as Wiz took the cue and fell into a deep deserved slumber.

I made myself stand up and go to Satoshi's bathroom to get towels and antiseptics. I hoped that he had bandages. I caught a glimpse of myself in his bathroom mirror and grimaced. I looked horrible and couldn't stand to see myself, so I quickly ducked and searched in his cabinets underneath his sink. Bingo, he had everything that I needed. I quickly reached up and washed my hands carefully so that I didn't further infect his shoulder. I then grabbed three towels, two of which I wet with the sink water, I grabbed bandages and gauze to wrap around his shoulder along with anti-bacterial cleaners. I also found a liquid wound sealer in a tube, which I hadn't come in contact with before.

I knelt down next to him. His shoulder bled and I prayed that he doesn't die from blood loss. I tore away the remainders of his shirt. Every time that I had caught a glance at his bare slim chest and waist… it scared me at how unnatural they were, like there was too little of him to continue to live... I shuddered.

I snapped back into reality and whipped off the blood surrounding the wound with a wet towel and cleansed it. I gently made to take out the object. It was difficult to not irritate the skin around the wound, but I somehow managed to get it out. It turned out to be a corner piece of a red stop sign. I cringed at the mark it had left on Satoshi's frail form.

My hands swiftly continued to clean the wound and I finished off by applying a line of the wound sealing substance. It hardened seconds after it was applied, which shocked me.

I cleaned off the remaining of his chest and stomach to make him more comfortable then put a cloth-like bandage in the wound. I then carefully wrapped the gauze around his shoulder and upper chest to hold the bandage in place.

His dirt-clogged hair bothered me, so I took a wet towel to it and gently removed most of the dirt. I also whipped up the dirt on his face. He looked so peaceful in contrast to his usually ridged façade. I couldn't help but stare at his face for minutes. A faint blush crept up on my cheeks, but I was oblivious to it.

In time, I went to his bed and folded his blankets over so that it would make room for him. I went back to pick him up and marveled on how light he was as he was in my embrace. Instead of laying him down on his bed, I sat down on it with him in my lap. I had a strong feeling to not let him go. I stared down at him in thought. My fingers lightly traced his ear.

'Why is it that when I continue to think about Riku, my mind trails to Satoshi? Why am I making them seem related in my mind? I'm confused. Riku… how dare her! I loved her… at least I think I did…' Do I even know what love actually is? 'She claimed that she loved me too… why then would she just give up on me in thin air? Takeshi! I saw him follow her… did she cheat on me with _him_?' I became angry. 'What could anyone see in him that wouldn't be found in me? I mean, he is busy to, with that camera reporting stuff! Why…?'

Satoshi let out a deep breath and it shook me from my thoughts. My grip around him tightened as I felt that I was attached to him somehow. But, what if he didn't forgive me after what I drug him into? He should avoid me! I shook my head as my eyes welled up with unshed tears. I don't have Riku, I probably have lost Takeshi, and all I have left of Risa is just her sweet "Good Morning, Daisuke!" greetings. My stomach twisted into knots and I felt sick.

The thought of just staying here for the night crossed my mind, but mom would be worried sick and if I fell asleep, who knows when I'd wake up? I was beyond exhausted to a point where my body was numb from over-exertion. I sighed as I laid Satoshi's angelic head gently on his pillow to prevent further injury, and tucked him in. Guilt swelled up in me, I thought for sure I was going to suffocate in his room. I had to leave, though I was reluctant. I had to get out of here before I…

I turned to leave, and tore my gaze away from my unconscious friend… of whom I cared too deeply about. If I lost him, I would break.

I spotted his raincoat in the corner and thought that it would be a good idea to wear since my shirt was nothing but shreds. I picked Wiz up and poked him with my finger. "Wiz, can you assist me just one more time? We need to go home." I whispered into his fluffy ear. Wiz woke up.

"Kyuu?" Without a further thought, Wiz attached to me and I felt the familiar tightening of my back muscles. I opened the window back up and crouched on the sill. The rain had calmed a drastic bit but the sky could still not be seen through the sheen of dark clouds. The winds had slowed to probably 10 miles per hour and the tornado was gone.

I peered back at the unconscious Satoshi… it hurt me to leave him alone so vulnerable, but I had to. Without further ado, I leapt out of the window and headed for home. I had to drive my fingernails in my palm to stay awake. I was so tired…

My house, I see my door. I nearly collided with it as I went to land. Wiz automatically detached from and crawled into one of Satoshi's coat pockets. I wildly knocked on it. At the moment I couldn't concentrate enough to pick at the lock, I fell against the door, loosing the will to stand. I saw a rush of light from the inside as the door was opened. "My Goodness, DAISUKE!" I fell forward into my mother's arms and everything went black.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

**A/N – This chapter is approx. 500 words shorter than my previous chapters, but I had to end it here, for continuing on would've started a new day in which I don't really have planned out completely… so it was either giving you guys a smaller chapter and quickly or giving you a really big chapter and have to wait… a long time. Excuse my frequent grammar mistakes, I get comma and dot happy. Hope you liked it! D**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, it really encouraged me to continue this quickly.**

**Peace out!**

**-FM**

**Preview of Chap. 4**

_Daisuke stared down at his coffee and lazily continued to stir it for no reason. Emiko had restricted him to his bed for a whole week to recover, but today was only the 4th day after the storm and he was restless and as angry at Riku as ever. School had been cancelled both Monday and Tuesday due to the storm, so he didn't miss much, but he… had to find out about Satoshi, it was killing him from the inside. Daisuke decided that he was going to go against Emiko and go see Satoshi himself. He got out of bed and made his way to his window. "Wiz?"_

**A/N – Not much of an interesting preview, but oh well.**

**Also, I really need to change this story's description… it doesn't really go with the story… any ideas?**


	4. Contact

**A/N: Contains Daisuke/Satoshi (ALONG WITH A CREEPY KRAD PART IN THE CHAPTER, YOU'RE WARNED! Don't like, don't read. Also, in the last chapter, the +'s for Satoshi talking didn't show up. So, I'm changing the symbols here on out. Sorry if that was confusing!**

**DISCLAIMER: fan fiction FAN WRITINGS**.

/Dark or Daisuke mentally talking/

/Krad or Satoshi mentally talking/

((Television))

**To Break**

Chapter 04: Contact

**LAST CHAPTER**

I fell against the door, loosing the will to stand. I saw a rush of light from the inside as the door was opened. "My Goodness, DAISUKE!" I fell forward into my mother's arms and everything went black.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

**Contact**

_Runaway, Runaway_

_Breathe this in_

_The water's wait, the water's wait_

_Wide awake, wide awake_

_Asking if you are_

_Erased, everything within you feel_

_Erased now_

_Everyday, everyday_

_Houses full of no escape, no escape_

_Runaway, runaway_

_It starts to pull_

_He's in this place, in this place_

_To question who you are_

_Who am I?_

_Who am I?_

_I will fade_

-**Falling Up**

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **3rd PERSON – POV** )

((… This is breaking news! Phantom Dark, for once in his career had failed to show up after sending a notice to the police just last night. Some say that the phantom may be up for an early retireme…))

Daisuke turned over, gripping at his soft comforter, and continued to dream on. Emiko had cleaned him up pretty well and had changed him into soft pajamas (in which Daisuke would've been horrified if he were awake). His soft mud-free hair tickled his face, and he subconsciously tucked it behind his ear.

( **DAISUKE – DREAM** )

I had returned to school, and was oblivious to what happened during the storm - I had forgotten. I sat down in my regular seat and glanced to where Satoshi should be sitting. He wasn't there. Takeshi was ranting on how Dark had failed to show up and steal what he had sent a notice for. I zoned out and it didn't hit me that Dark was me, a living part of me. Dark, in my mind, was a completely different person.

Takeshi bounced up to me and sat on my desk. I must add that this habit of his is getting annoying… there's simply no way to avoid him, being all I see in front of me. I sighed. "So, Daisuke-buddy! Did you see the news? I was there myself on the scene, all ready to shoot and film Dark in action. See, I got this new high tech camera! Look at it!" Takeshi flipped out a print of his new camera, which was obviously printed from the Internet, due to the URL at the bottom of the page. "I mean, is there any other gadget more interesting? I was so disappointed! How could he not show up? I guess he was afraid and didn't want to be filmed with such a high definition close up! I bet he has wrinkles and is too embarrassed!" Takeshi broke off, laughing with his mouth wide open and holding his stomach.

"Maybe he was just tired of attention," I replied dully. Being around Takeshi, my best friend, was… irritating? I became confused. "Really, he's in the news too much, can't you find someone else to film? Or better yet, tell someone else about your stupid camera." I unconsciously glared at him. I didn't know I was even capable of glaring. "Please remove yourself from my desk…" I stated icily.

"Whoa, calm down! Did you eat something rotten for breakfast?" Takeshi started laughing again. "Road kill… you really need to break off of that new…"

"Takeshi! Get off my desk!" I felt my face heat up. How could someone be so dense?

"Sheez! Riku was right - you are strange. One day you're happy and the next, you're as sour as a lemon! Can't you make up your mind?"

"Wha… Riku?" I had forgotten about her. I looked about and found her chatting and giggling away with another Takeshi, there was two of them in the room, as dreams oddly go.

"Oh Takeshi, you want to make a video staring me?" A light blush crept up on Riku's cheek as she was soaking in the fact that she was being flattered.

"Yeah! An action video, your body and personality will be the new craze!" Takeshi smiled as they grew closer and closer.

I watched with a sickening feeling. _Jealous? _"Anything for you…" Takeshi whispered before he leaned in and lightly pecked Riku's lips. I felt nauseous. "Ohh…" The Takeshi on my desk said. "I'm sorry Daisuke, you let her go and she's just pure perfection. I just couldn't resist!" Takeshi let out a nervous laugh.

I abruptly stood up and my fist connected angrily into Takeshi's jaw.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **3rd PERSON – POV** )

"Hey, Sweetie! Are you awake?"

Daisuke shifted and made a groaning noise. Remnants of his dream were wandering aimlessly through his troubled mind. "Mom?" He breathed. Daisuke slowly woke up to see his mother above him with a tray with hot coffee. His chest felt oddly tight and it was painful to intake a large breath.

"Dai! I brought you some caffeine to help jumpstart your system! You haven't eaten in three days since you came home!" She smiled, but Daisuke could see beyond her cheerfulness, genuine worry. "Here, I'll help you sit up!" Emiko set the tray down on his desk and helped prop him up in a sitting position while placing pillows underneath him to support his back. She then laid the decorative breakfast tray on his legs. "Now, I'm going to come back in a little bit to check on you, you'd better not spill any of this, for I just got you a new mattress! Also, you are not to move out of this bed until the end of this week, your body is very exhausted and you're injured! I expect a detailed story once you're better!" Emiko waved her finger around and pointed sternly at Daisuke several times to get her point across. All Daisuke could do in return was nod.

Emiko kissed him lightly on the forehead and patted him on the head before she exited the room, leaving Daisuke alone with his thoughts. 'I have to stay here for three more days? That's nonsense!' Daisuke thought. He picked up his remote off of his nightstand and turned on his television. Nothing but news of the storm's damage was being reported. Someone died in a lack of a tornado shelter, someone else died in an electrical fire, people's homes were destroyed due to flooding, and so forth. It was crazy.

Daisuke shook his head. 'And I survived… how?' He thought, bewildered. Fleeting memories of carrying the limp and wounded Satoshi to his lonely apartment, as his own shoulder felt like ripping out of place from the strain, flashed before Daisuke's eyes and he felt his face heat up. Daisuke stared down at his coffee and began to lazily stir it for no particular reason. He wasn't quite in the mood for coffee.

Daisuke's body ached all over, but he was less than concerned of that setback. More-or-less, he desperately yearned to see Satoshi. Over worrying about his ex-girlfriend cheating on him, his best friend betraying him, and his body being exhausted… He wanted to see Satoshi's eyes light up again. Daisuke wanted to see them without the weak frailness that had consumed their depths just days ago. The guilt that had welled up inside of his heart would not pass until then.

Wiz _kyuued_ as Daisuke tried to lean forward as much as was possible without spilling the tray. He hissed from an unexpected searing pain being shot throughout his chest and he collapsed back onto his pillows, sighing.

"Hey, Wiz…" Daisuke whispered, with a faint grin gracing his lips. The little white fluff ball hopped up on his chest and peered innocently into Daisuke's eyes with his own set of adorable crimson orbs. "Do you want to get me out of here?" Daisuke made to scratch behind Wiz's big ears, but his hand refused to move.

_Kyuu?_

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

Daisuke shifted as he felt light hit his eyelids. 'Morning?' He groaned. 'Did I really fall asleep again?'

"Good morning, Dai!" Emiko exclaimed as she finished adjusting Daisuke's curtains so that light could shine through the panes. "You feeling any better than Monday?" She questioned, as she placed her cold hand on his forehead to take a rough temperature.

"Mon..day?" Daisuke stuttered, his eyes hesitantly opening a notch to adjust to the light.

( **DAISUKE – POV** )

"Yeah, Sweetie! I let you sleep in for two more days, you just seemed so wore out. I would've felt bad to make you get up!" She smugly replied. "Now, I'm going to get you some breakfast!"

'Today's Thursday? Not good! That gives Satoshi enough time to heal and maybe leave town!' I panicked. I mean, he has done that before, to get away from me so he didn't cause further damage. My eyes started to water as I became more and more devastated by the second in my cozy state of lying peacefully in the warmth of my bed.

I forced my upper body to sit up. I marveled on how stiff I still was several days after the storm. Suddenly, my mind trailed back to the guy I had tucked in and bade farewell to… I had to do something, go see him, call him or… just something! I felt my heart rate speed up and gripped my chest in mild confusion. This feeling… was familiar.

Inch by inch, I crawled out of my bed. To tell you the truth, it was a painful experience and part of me just wanted to curl up and travel back to dreamland.

"Uh, Dai! Where are you going mister?" My mom was standing under the doorway, startled, with a tray of hot and steamy breakfast. Pancakes - by the smell of it. Despite my stomach shooting pains through my body, I resisted the urge to jump at those round hotcakes. "Eh? What's wrong, are you feeling any better? Sweetie, you look half out of it, hello?"

"…Wha? Oh, Mom! I'm actually feeling quite refreshed today. Do you mind to… just sit my breakfast down on my desk? I need to make an important phone call…"

Mom looked at me questionably. "Okay…" She moved towards my desk while sporting a suspicious look.

"Thanks for making me breakfast, it really does smell absolutely delicious!" I threw on my adorable face for added effect.

"Oh, Dai, you're just too sweet!" Mom gripped me in a strong unexpected hug. I choked, for I was about to inhale.

"E…hh…"

She let go and pinched my cheeks lightly. "Darling, you know I'll be right down stairs if you need anything, kay?"

"Yes." I replied.

Mother smiled before turning around and leaving my room. She was humming something I couldn't make out and then she quietly closed the door behind her.

I collapsed in the chair in front of my desk. The tray of pancakes, syrup, butter, coffee, and a ripe banana, were taking up most of the space. I reached over and grabbed the telephone and checked it carefully to make sure it didn't have a tapping device hidden on it. The phone was clear of alien devices.

I shakily punched in Satoshi's cell phone number. I couldn't seem to recall when he gave it to me… Oh, goodness… It's ringing! I cradled the phone tighter against my right ear and bit my lip nervously.

_Ring…_

…_Rinnnnngggg…_

"…Hiwatari, Satoshi speaking." His voice sounded flat and somehow… lost?

"Eh… Hi, it's Daisuke…" I'm sure my voice wasn't very audible due to me trembling ridiculously.

There was a short but agonizing pause. I prayed that he wasn't going to hang up on me. "Is something wrong?" He finally spoke. He seemed concerned.

"No! I just wanted to speak to you!" I replied quickly. My face heated up considerably as I was pondering over why in the world he would be concerned over me.

"That's good."

"Ermm… yeah. I, ah… how are you? Are you going to school today?"

"No, I'm staying home."

"Well, how are you doing?" Is he avoiding something?

"…I'll manage." Satoshi responded after a short pause.

I bit my lip again. I fell blank on what to say. I prodded a pancake with my fork and cut off a small piece.

"Do you need me for anything else?" Satoshi asked with a sigh evident in his voice. Knowing him, he was getting irritated that he had to hold the phone to his ear with no one talking on the other end.

"I… Well, see, I just wanted to talk to you. Sorry, do you have something to do?" I chewed on my piece of pancake that was hanging limply on my fork. My breakfast was growing cold.

"I'm not busy. I have been lounging around. If that is what you wish to call it."

"Oh… Me too, I guess… Are you sure you're alright? Satoshi, I just can't help but to be worried. Have you seen a doctor for your shoulder?"

"No, it's healing fine. Stiff here and there. I'll get over it."

"Ermm…"

"Really, if you do not believe me, come over and see for yourself."

"What?" Did Satoshi just say what I think he said? Was he _inviting_ me to his apartment? "N..No, I couldn't! I don't want to barge in and be a nuisance."

"I would not mind. It is actually quite pleasant to receive human contact now and then." I heard his voice soften and trail off. Did he want me to go and visit him?

"O…okay then, I'll be over there later." I can't believe this!

"I will speak to you later then. Bye, Daisuke."

"Bye."

_Click._

I sat my cordless phone on its charger stand and peered at my quickly cooling "hot" cakes. My hand shook as I poured rich maple syrup and smeared butter over them. My mouth watered. I was so nervous about going to his house… I didn't know how I was going to act or what I was going to say once I got there. I felt that this whole ordeal had traumatized me more than anything. I chewed the soft pancake and swallowed hard.

It was to be another hour before I had convinced mom to let me out of the house and had taken a shower and dressed properly.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

**( 3rd PERSON - POV )**

/Daisuke! Stop your worrying and such! You're even making me apprehensive! Why be so inconsiderate/ Dark yipped at Daisuke ever since he had woke up. Daisuke shoved his hands into the pocket of his soft black hoodie.

'Come on Dark, you know I can't help it. I bet I can worry a _whole _lot harder if I wanted to!' Daisuke thought. He had been walking towards Satoshi's house for only a good five minutes. The sky still seemed mildly eerie and remnants of the storm were evident. All of the debris have yet to been completely cleared from the streets. Daisuke mainly saw twigs and leaves lying about.

/Why accept his invitation? Don't you think that this might be just an exploit for revenge/ Daisuke could see Dark in his mind with a big fat frown on his face with a growl poised on his lips.

'No, I don't think Satoshi would do that to me. Unlike you, I personally did not do anything to him that he would hate me for. Thank you!' Daisuke thought hotly. How dare Dark not trust his gut instinct?

/Dai, I'm worried. Satoshi is creepy if you ask me. And I bet he will end up falling nothing short of being deceitful if you continue to trust him so/

'Deceitful? Just leave me alone. You're giving me a headache!'

/**I AM YOUR HEADACHE**/

'GAH! What's your problem?'

Dark laughed in Daisuke's head. It was clear that Dark had changed from being concerned for his host to being amusing at Daisuke's funny situation.

/I sorry./ Dark conjured a pouting face.

'You liar!' Daisuke snapped.

/Why would a thief lie/ Dark said innocently while impersonating a kitten.

'Your point is not being taken. Go to sleep or **_something_**!' Daisuke huffed out loud and pulled his hair in aggravation. He was already uptight due to the stress over visiting Satoshi. Dark was making this endeavor very difficult and Daisuke didn't appreciate it one bit.

/Sheez! You're going to end up killing people! Calm down, sensitive/

'Shut up, there's nothing wrong with being sensitive.'

/Alright, alright, you win./ Daisuke felt Dark's presence lessen to where he felt as if he was actually by himself… Just like the day of the storm…

Daisuke glanced up at the bright but gray-hued sky and inhaled the fall air deeply. His hand had been lightly shaking ever since the nerve-racking phone call with Satoshi and he desperately wished it to stop. Daisuke closed his eyes and let his mind become clear and blank before proceeding on with his walk.

**HIWATARI SATOSHI RESIDENCE - **Daisuke read the small formal engraved metal plate on the door and hesitated before his hand moved to grip the knocker. He gulped and hit the knocker against its frame twice. He then waited.

The door creaked open to reveal a shrunken Satoshi. His hair was disarranged from his usually stick-strait state to where it was actually a little wavy near the ends. Satoshi's crystal blue eyes seemed darker and filled with pain - they were not capable of fooling Daisuke for even a second. Everything was not all fine and cheery, something was up, and Daisuke was determined to figure out what.

"Hey, Satoshi!" Daisuke tried to sound happy and excited to see him.

"Hello, please come in and make yourself comfortable." Satoshi ushered Daisuke into his lonely apartment and he himself stretched out on his sofa with his head resting on a decorative pillow. Daisuke took to a lounge chair.

Daisuke soaked in Satoshi's appearance. His glasses were nowhere to be seen. His right arm was gracefully draped over his torso, leaving his hand to barely brush the sofa's dark-gray surface. His eyes were simply shut, very peaceful and calm looking.

"…Have you been sleeping a lot?"

"Yeah." Satoshi whispered.

"Me too, mom wanted me to take it easy until Monday next week." Daisuke glanced down at his hands while Satoshi in turn, fixed his gaze on Daisuke.

"Should you not be here then?"

Daisuke laughed sweetly. "Satoshi, when should I ever really be over here? We should be mortal enemies." Daisuke smiled at the irony.

"Yeah…" Satoshi lowered his gaze to the floor.

"But we're not!" Daisuke jumped up. "You have done nothing to me personally that would give me the enlightenment that we should not be friends." Daisuke neared Satoshi.

At the word _friends, _Satoshi's heart seemed to stop and his eyes were forced shut. 'Is he trying to imply something?' Satoshi turned his head away from Daisuke.

"Hey, hey! Satoshi, what's the matter?" Daisuke lightly brushed his fingers through Satoshi's silky hair. He was concerned that his friend was not telling him the whole of the truth.

"Noth…ing… Maybe you should leave." Satoshi mumbled miserably. 'Is this how it feels to be rejected?' He thought as his chest became tighter and tighter.

"No, I'm not leaving you! You wouldn't leave me for a second! Satoshi, you may have not had many friends, but I'm willing to stick by you!"

Satoshi shot up into a sitting position and slapped Daisuke's hand away rudely. "You don't understand! I wish you to leave. Now!"

Daisuke gulped. Never had Satoshi actually raised his voice to him to such a degree that it actually hurt his feelings.

"You're hurt! Let me help you!"

"I said leave!" Satoshi's eyes darkened in anger as he stood up and marched his way into his bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him.

Daisuke was left alone in Satoshi's living room with hot freefalling tears.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **DAISUKE – POV )**

I can't stand this feeling! What happened to Satoshi? I gulped as my breathing hitched painfully. I lost the will to stand and sat down on Satoshi's sofa, where Satoshi himself had peacefully laid in silence moments before. What went wrong? What did I do? I grabbed a throw pillow and buried my face into it roughly in grief. Why does it hurt so much?

/…Dai/ I heard Dark's voice awaken in my head. For once, it was soft and soothing. Like he almost cared. /Dai? What happened/

'I wanted to be his friend! He ran into his room. He yelled at me Dark, he yelled!' I choked again on my tears.

/Calm down… Would you like advice/ I felt a supernatural hand grip my shoulder in concern.

I paused. I didn't know if I could take Dark's so-called "advice." I shakily inhaled and gripped the pillow tighter. I nodded weakly.

/In my point of view, you two were already friends. What kind of "friend" did you want Satoshi to be/

My eyes shot open and I saw nothing but a big blur in front of me through my tears. 'What? I'm confused, Dark!'

/Did you want him to be… say, a _boy_friend/

I gagged. 'Pervert! Did I ever say that to you?'

/Did you ever make it clear that you did not have feelings for Krad's dark, disturbed, creepy, and beautiful tamer/

I shook my head at Dark's weird description of Satoshi. My mind trailed off to the bluenette hiding in his bedroom. 'He is… beautiful in a way…' I imagined what his hair felt like streaming through my delicate fingers… how his eyes could see strait through me. He was a masterpiece in itself.

/Mmmm… He doesn't know that… Do you think that he has feelings for you, and you cut him by wanting to be **friends**/

'Eh? Oh no! What do I do Dark/ I panicked. Is that why he ran away? Does he think that I was rejecting him in a strange form? I was being cruel to him without even noticing it!

/Alright, Daisuke, here's my advice…/

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **SATOSHI – POV )**

I sat down on my bed and supported my head with my trembling hands. I gripped my head hard to where I thought that my fingernails would for sure dig into my scalp and cause me to bleed. I felt Krad's presence pulse through my veins as my raging emotions were becoming hard to handle. I breathed in deep and tried to suppress him. I attempted to clear my mind of the soft redhead with his gorgeous smile…

/Satoshi… darling… whatever did happen to you/ It was back… the sickening sweet deceiving voice that I was forced to live with. It was back. I closed my eyes tighter, if it were even possible.

'Go… away, I want to think.' I replied, annoyed.

/Now, now… Why so bitter/ Krad's invisible aura surrounded Satoshi and hugged him tightly.

'I mean it! I want to be alone!' What ever color was on Satoshi's face drained instantly as Krad gripped him tighter around his waist and shoulders. 'Ouch, you are hurting me!'

/See, I still feel it too, your wounds. You're never alone./

'They're not mine, this pain… you are the one who inflicted it on me! I wouldn't even be in this situation if you were not here!' I tried hard to shake Krad's grasp off of me, but to no avail, he is much stronger than me.

/Darling… what situation are you speaking of/ Krad seemed to sniff the air. /Ah, little Niwa. I smell his fresh tears in your apartment./

_Tears?_ 'Drop it Krad, please leave me be!' I felt a sting behind my own eyes. How did I hurt him? I probably yelled too loud… did he not leave? What if he is still here and Krad takes over? I'm sure I couldn't resist… Realization hit me. I had to distract Krad!

'He was here… to check on me. That is all. I pushed him away quite rudely. He's gone now.'

/I knew he would hurt you. You seem so sad… my love./

'I will get over it. I just wish for time to think.'

/No, you need…/ Krad paused and I felt his icy breath on my neck. I shuddered. /…Comfort./ Should I cry out? Would Daisuke come and be my savior… again? The small hairs on the back of my neck stood on ends. My body was roughly pushed down and I was now laying on the bed, facing the ceiling with Krad's supernatural force pressing down on me. I was too distraught to call for Daisuke… I was too weak… too ashamed.

I tried to avoid looking at Krad's presence. It disgusted me to a high degree. Krad moved closer and closer… his sharp nails trailed over my chest leaving small bloody trails as he bit and licked my bare neck. My tears… I haven't realized how much of them were stored up… until now.

/See, all you need is I. No one else will suffice. Only me./ Krad bit my ear and I fought against screaming. His teeth were demonically sharp and I feared that my ear would be torn to shreds. Liquid - I heard the thud of a familiar substance landing heavily on my pillow; my ear was bleeding. I cringed. I already had low blood pressure and I had lost a boatload of blood during the storm incident. What if I bled to death? I couldn't move, I was trapped between the mattress and the horrid Krad.

'No…' I thought weakly. This was a living nightmare. I wanted to wake up so badly. WAKE UP, **_WAKE UP_**!

I felt my shirt being ripped off in pieces due to Krad's fingernails and my bare chest with a clean bandage around my shoulder was exposed - he tore that off as well. His fingers trailed around the wound – now a fragile thick scabby surface, if it were scratched, it would bleed. I closed my eyes as they welled up in the heat of my tears.

His fingers were trailing further down as they clutched and scratched my skin. My lower stomach muscles tightened in horror. His hand stopped on my belt buckle. I tried to twist away.

/Looks like I've found… a most… sensitive spot./ Krad moaned as he ripped off my belt and made for the button on my pants. /Shall I… explore/

"**_DAAAAAAAIIIIISSSSSUUUUKKKKKEEEE!_**" I could've yelled _help_, but Daisuke was the only word that came to my mind at this desperate instant. I couldn't let Krad get away with this! Krad roughly shoved a pillow over my mouth to muffle my screams and I panicked that there would be no help, no salvation. I quit breathing.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **DAISUKE – POV )**

"**_DAAAAAAAIIIIISSSSSUUUUKKKKKEEEE!_**"

What? Satoshi?

/Stop staring off into space, can't you tell he is in trouble/

'What?' In trouble? 'Krad?'

/YES, **KRAD**! GO IN THE BEDROOM, NOW/

"SATOSHI!" I ran to the bedroom as fast as I could after snapping out of my pitiful state. The lock was activated on the door, but I kicked it down in a rush of adrenaline. I expected to come face to face with Krad, but instead, I found Satoshi limp on the bed with a pillow over his face.

I inhaled sharply. "Satoshi!" I jumped on his bed and removed the pillow. His face was red and dry trails of tears were evident. I winced when I caught a glance of his right ear and it's bloodied state. _What had happened_? His shirt and belt were torn and scattered about his bed. The top button of his pants was undone. I gulped and felt my face heat up.

I prodded him, "Satoshi… Hey wake up, it's Daisuke!" Wait a second… he's not breathing! I shook him roughly and checked his pulse… it was very slow. "Satoshi, hang in there!" I set up to perform CPR. The palm of my locked hands found their spot on his lowered ribcage and I sent six shocks of hard hand pulses through his chest and checked for breathing before covering his nose and breathed two breaths for him. It hadn't crossed my mind that our mouths were touching, just that I had to save him. I had to!

I checked his pulse and looked to see if he was breathing and they were both proved negative. "Come on! Don't give up!"

I placed my hands back on his chest and pressed even harder. I felt some of his ribs crack and break under pressure and I grimaced. I then quickly covered his mouth once again with mine and preceded to breathe for him again. I checked his pulse and breathing. There was a pulse! No breathing… I breathed once again for him and saw his chest rise and fall with my breath. It continued to rise and fall on it's own after that. Satoshi coughed and I smiled wearily as I was triumphant.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

I waited patiently, sitting cross-legged on Satoshi's bed right by his side. I didn't call for a doctor… I wanted to wait and see what he thought before calling them. For all I know, he could be attacked while in the hospital and his identity wouldn't be safe.

In the past few hours I had patched Satoshi up pretty good with his handy first aid kit and put him on a clean shirt. I called my mother and told her everything was fine and that I would be late getting home today so that she would not worry and try to come after me.

I saw Satoshi's eyes shoot open in alarm. "K..rad!" His voice was raspy due to his newly broken ribs, I hoped that I hadn't caused too much damage. Satoshi tried to curl up into a fetal position, but I stopped him.

"Shhh! Satoshi, it's just me. You'll be fine, please rest. You're safe now… you're safe."

My eyes soften as I saw tears well up in his scared eyes. His body was racked with choking sobs and I about cried myself. "Dai…?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe." I stretched out beside him and draped my arm across his waist. "Satoshi, I won't leave you… ever." I whispered. Immediately he seemed to calm down and his eyes locked with mine. We were only inches apart. Somehow I felt awkward, but in a way, I was comfortable. I gazed into his pain-filled eyes and lost myself.

"I won't leave." I breathed.

"I… k…no…w…"

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

**A/N – Well, that's the end of chapter 4. I generally enjoyed writing this - hope you liked it! I know it took me a week (?) to upload it, but that's better than a year! (coughsecondchaptercough) Should I leave the story at this, or write more? Your opinions are highly valued! Also, Falling Up, is my favorite band… I couldn't resist posting a lyric, but I thought that it fit, yeah?**

**Yay, 5,000 words! 33**

**Thanks for all of the encouragement!**

**-FM**


	5. Beyond Friendship

**A/N: Contains Daisuke/Satoshi. Don't like, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: fan fiction FAN WRITINGS**.

/Dark or Daisuke mentally talking/

/Krad or Satoshi mentally talking/

**To Break**

Chapter 05: Beyond Friendship

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Satoshi, I won't leave you… _ever_." I whispered. Immediately he seemed to calm down and his eyes locked with mine. We were only inches apart. Somehow I felt awkward, but in a way, I was comfortable. I gazed into his pain-filled eyes and lost myself.

"_I won't leave._" I breathed.

"I… k…no…w…"

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **SATOSHI - POV** )

I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that there was a warming presence in my room. It was night, for I felt no light hit my eyelids and the air around me seemed cooler. What had happened? Oh, that's right... Krad. I made to sigh, but my chest seemed constricted and tight, I couldn't bear to breath in too deeply, for it seemed that my lungs would cave in. Broken... were my ribs broken? I snaked my hand up and onto my chest and ran my fingers gingerly felt my ribcage through a clean shirt... bandages? I trailed up further and touched something soft draped over me... an arm. I was so tired and weak that I couldn't even open my eyes, but I knew that it was Daisuke...

_"**I won't leave you... ever!**"_

So sweet and caring… Daisuke. Without him here, Krad would've... I couldn't stand to ponder over what would have happened. If Daisuke just ran out of my apartment and left as I told him, I am sure that I wouldn't be here currently awakening. I would, instead, be looking down from above into an empty room with my torn and shameful earthy vessel inhabiting my bed - lonely and lifeless.

I remember how I just... stopped breathing and gave up with Krad on top of me. I didn't think that it was possible for me to get as scared as I was then. I was terrified and paralyzed - I couldn't move, I was suffocating.

My hand gripped over Daisuke's smooth wrist, reassuring me that this wasn't a dream. I was alive - if only to just to feel his warmth radiating from him like an invisible aura... I felt that this was my reason to live.

I felt Daisuke's arm tense and pull away - off of my collarbone. I shivered from the lack of it and tried opening my eyes, but to no avail - I still wasn't awake enough yet.

"Satoshi... are you awake?" I heard Daisuke's gentle voice echo faintly over me and was barely aware of strands of hair being removed from their place over my eyes. "Satoshi..." Daisuke's voice echoed around in my brain and I heard my name being said over and over again before it disappeared altogether and left me in a deafening silence. I wished that he would continue talking, but he didn't. In fact, his weight was lifted from my bed. He left me and I felt a familiar sting behind my eyes resurface with vengeance. Where did he go? Daisuke come back!

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

( **3rd PERSON - POV** )

"Daisuke! I put up with this long enough! Come home you're not safe over there!" Emiko's worried voice yelled through Satoshi's cell phone, for he didn't have a home phone to call from.

"But, Mother... He wants company, he's lonely!" Daisuke said. He hadn't enlightened Emiko about the Krad "incident" and he was never planning on tell her... for Satoshi's sake.

"DAISUKE!"

"Mom, No! He's in rough shape, I'm just cooking for him, chatting, and picking up his place a little bit to get his spirits up!" That was a lie but he actually planned on cooking him something.

"DAI, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Emiko turned from the phone and yelled, "Kosuke, get on the phone and talk to your son!" A few seconds later, Daisuke's huffing father grabbed the phone and scurried away from the furious Emiko.

"Daisuke?"

"Err... yeah Dad?"

"Nothing has happened over there, has it?"

"No, I'm just encouraging him to get better, like I told Mom. You know he lives by himself... he doesn't live with his family, you know... Think how lonely and forgotten he must feel when he is injured and hurt being in such a desolate place!" Daisuke's eyes welled up. 'Oh! Daisuke, pull yourself together!' Daisuke scolded himself for being so emotional on the phone.

"You're a good friend, Daisuke, no matter what your Mom is leading you to believe."

"..." Daisuke paused. Was he really a good friend? Leading Satoshi out in a storm, and making him angry enough to yell at him - then shut away himself in his room.

"Daisuke, take care of yourself, I trust you. Somehow, I'll convince Emiko to see things our way. She just fears for your health. You are feeling better, aren't you?

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. If I get into anything trouble, I will come home strait away. I just feel like it's my responsibility to look after him."

"I love you, Son."

"I love you too Dad"

"Good luck! See you later, alligator!"

"Bye."

_Click._

Daisuke ended the call and turned off Satoshi's cell phone altogether. The last thing Satoshi needed right now was work and going to "pointless" school. '_See you later, alligator?_ Oh Dad...' Daisuke laughed at Kosuke's attempt at being funny. "You sure would like to be a kid again, wouldn't you, Dad?" Daisuke said to himself aloud, thoughtful.

Daisuke once again positioned himself on Satoshi's (fluffy) bed and sat cross-legged next to Satoshi's still form. He waited patiently for him to move or show any more signs of consciousness. Daisuke knew it took him a while to fully wake up due to his blood pressure issue.

Satoshi seemed so fragile, but beautiful. Like a blue rose tossed carelessly onto the street, he lay peacefully. The petals' delicacy would be a harsh contrast to the pavement. If one were to pick up the rose, its petals would for sure fall off. No one then would pick it up, afraid of damaging it further. Daisuke longed to cradle and hold Satoshi like he had on the day of the storm after he had dressed up Satoshi's wounds, but Daisuke was afraid now. He was unsure of what he should do and how he should react around Satoshi.

Daisuke leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands that were propped up on his knees. Daisuke had taken off his black hoodie and just wore his plain faded orange long-sleeved t-shirt. Thoughts of Riku ironically appeared in his mind. Her determined smile, and thoughtful nature... she had been there for him for a while now. But now, she's not. Riku might be falling for his friend, Takeshi, it could be possible, and considering that's what is occupying his latest dreams. Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes. But, in the conversation with Dark, Daisuke had led on that he had feelings for Satoshi beyond friendship. Daisuke seemed overwhelmed in confusion over his mixed feelings.

_Beyond friendship_... Daisuke considered that it was unheard of for a person in his family to be homosexual and would not be accepted. Even if he did have feelings for Satoshi, Daisuke felt like he would be betraying his beliefs... betraying **_Riku_**. Satoshi was so important to him and he couldn't imagine what it would be like to get out of touch and not being about to see or talk to him in close intervals.

Did Satoshi have strong feelings for him that Daisuke was unaware of? Daisuke shook his head, for Satoshi had become upset and willed him to leave after he said the word "friends." Daisuke continued to wait anxiously. 'Could I return the feeling?' Thinking on the subject, Daisuke thought that it wouldn't be all bad to fall for a guy... Satoshi... to say the least. But the fact for actually falling for a GUY, throbbed like a sore thumb in his brain. 'Just forget about it, Daisuke! Don't worry, let things flow naturally!' Daisuke thought. 'Maybe I'm trying to go into too deep... yeah that's it, I'm just driving myself crazy for no reason.'

"Yeah, that's it." Daisuke whispered and opened his eyes to find Satoshi's eyes unfocused on the wall opposite of him. "Oh, Satoshi! Are you awake now?" Daisuke asked and Satoshi's tired aqua eyes slowly turned to meet his joyous red ones.

"I... t...hi..nk..." Satoshi yawned and cutely covered his mouth with his hand to muffle it.

"Oh, I'm so happy! Would you like some... err... dinner, or early midnight snack?" Daisuke got up and jumped off of Satoshi's bed and Satoshi's heart dropped a little bit. Daisuke waited patiently for Satoshi's answer with a slaphappy grin on his face.

"No, I'm not hungry now. I'll eat in the morning. Thanks for taking care of me. I'm better now... if you would like to go home."

"Nah, I don't believe you! I bet you won't eat a thing once I'm out of here! I'm staying - so call it a sleep over!" Daisuke grinned and trotted into the kitchen.

"Oh..." Satoshi was glad that Daisuke was going to stay with him through the night and that he wasn't going to be alone in his apartment. But, Satoshi couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was something strange going on with Daisuke. It was odd, for Daisuke was acting as he always did - carefree and happy. But, Satoshi knew for a fact that Daisuke also used that facade to cover things up so people wouldn't worry about him. _Daisuke_...

"Here you go! A fresh banana!" Daisuke bound back into his room and handed the ripe herb to Satoshi. "That's all I could find in your kitchen that was handy and edible. We should go shopping tomorrow, if you feel up to it."

"Yeah, probably." Satoshi attempted to sit up, but Daisuke in the end, had to assist him. Daisuke sat next to him and helped stabilize him. "Thanks, my chest feels funny, I think I broke a few ribs." Satoshi looked down and peeled the banana. He bit into it very slowly.

Daisuke flushed. "No, I broke them while... err... revitalizing you. Hehe!" Daisuke let out a nervous laugh and Satoshi quit chewing and swallowed loudly.

There was a silent pause before Satoshi spoke softly, "CPR?"

"Your pulse went down and stopped and you weren't breathing! I didn't know whether or not to call an ambulance - I worried that Krad may attack you and your secret would be exposed..." Daisuke trailed off and laid his head lightly on Satoshi's shoulder to Satoshi's surprise. "I was so worried that you weren't going to breathe! I was so worried!" Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's and held on as if he were afraid that Satoshi was going to disappear.

"...Thank you." Satoshi whispered. 'He continues to surprise me.' Satoshi thought as he took another go at eating his banana. "For everything... thank you." Satoshi put emphasis on "thank you," for he was truly grateful. His mind raced back on the day when he had performed CPR on an unconscious Daisuke, who was actually Wiz, how a rush overtook him... how he feared for Daisuke's life in the short minute that he wasn't breathing. Satoshi's face heated up as he remembered what it had been like when he had placed his mouth over Daisuke's. Girls around them were being perverted as they 'awed' and giggled in excitement over a "boy-to-boy" kiss. Even though he knew it was a Daisuke replica... the experience had shaken him. From there on out, he couldn't seem to look at Daisuke the same.

"Well... I'm going to turn in for the night, I'm exhausted!" Daisuke said with a playful smile as he stretched his arms up, yawning.

"You must be..." Satoshi spoke softly. Knowing Daisuke, he kept a close hard eye on Satoshi for hours until he awoke. Satoshi pictured Daisuke's hands gently cleaning scratches and placing bandages on his chest and back. He blushed at the thought.

"Satoshi, you don't worry about a thing, okay? If you need anything, just let me know! I'll be on the sofa." Daisuke yawned again. "Do you happen to have a blanket that I could borrow?"

"Um..." Satoshi replied. "I don't think I do... Hmmm... Check my closet."

"Okay!" Daisuke opened up Satoshi's closet and found hanging dress clothes and shoes neatly arranged on a rack. He dug further and caught a glimpse of a fuzzy cloth in the corner, he pulled it out. "Ah, it's just a bath towel!" Daisuke laughed and Satoshi's face flushed.

"Pardon the disorder." Satoshi stated, ashamed.

"A mere bath towel in your closet? Nah, I don't call that disorderly. Why have you become so uptight about the state of your apartment recently? Heck, the last time I visited, there were books and papers scattered everywhere!"

"I have been trying to cut back on work a bit to get everything under control."

"I personally think you've been relaxing and catching up on sleep." Daisuke smiled again.

"Probably." Satoshi muttered.

"Though, it is a nice towel, I have to admit." Daisuke rubbed it up against his cheek.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it is. What, are you going to use it as a blanket? I think you should get a clean one."

Daisuke laughed. "Was that your attempt at humor?"

"Maybe, but I don't think of myself as very funny."

"You just need more experience, that's all!" Daisuke chimed.

"I'll pass that up."

"If you say so!"

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You can sleep in my bed if you'd like, I wouldn't mind."

"No, I would be intruding!"

"Don't be ridiculous, there's more than enough room for four people to sleep on it."

"I guess you're right..." Daisuke considered the actually size of Satoshi's bed.

"I know I am."

"So, when did you have four people in your bed?"

Satoshi's face became red. "Never."

"Okay." Daisuke said, suspicion evident in his voice. "I'll just have to have a bit of faith!"

Satoshi sighed and shifted to the far side of his bed. He still had the banana peel in his hands. "Daisuke, do you mind throwing this away for me?"

"Sure, no problem!" Satoshi tossed the peel to Daisuke and made himself as comfortable as he could, which was lying on his back.

Daisuke returned from the trashcan and took off his belt and socks. For a moment, Satoshi thought that he was going to take off more and a blush swept across his cheeks and he had to look away. Daisuke flipped off the lights and hopped into bed.

"Satoshi, you need to get X-Rayed. Should we go to the doctor tomorrow?" Daisuke asked, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"..."

"Satoshi?"

"Personally, I'd rather not."

"You don't want to heal as fast as you can?"

"Daisuke, I'm used to it." Satoshi said in a low voice as he became irritated.

"...Okay, sorry... Good night, Satoshi." Daisuke whispered.

"Night."

( **DAISUKE - POV** )

I laid still in the silence. His mattress, sheets, comforter, and pillows were very soft and comfortable. I couldn't see why he would want to get up and go to school almost every morning. I should be nervous, sharing a bed with Satoshi. Despite my feelings, Satoshi contains a creature that would readily eat me alive. But, in this moment, I was calm and worry free. I shifted and pulled the comforter around me tighter.

Satoshi's breathing was deep and stressed. I could tell that he was still awake and I felt for him. It was a shame that he had been forced to deal with that evil being in his mind since he was a little kid. I didn't know of Dark until I turned 14.

Was that it? Are my feelings of concern, understanding, and _pity_ being confused with that of love? Satoshi, _Satoshi_... But maybe, in my mind, he's all I have left after being rejected... I can't stand not knowing how I feel towards him!

I sighed glanced over to Satoshi, whose face was turned away from me. His body then shook and a small coughing fit overtook him. I gently untangled myself from the covers and crawled over to him.

"Sorry that I'm keeping you awake," Satoshi rasped. He seemed embarrassed.

"No, it's not that - I was just thinking." I couldn't help but to stare at him as his head slowly turned my way. A street light's glow was reflecting off of his hair through cracks in the window.

"About... what?" Satoshi coughed again. I didn't resist the urge to trace the small bandage on his earlobe that I had put on several hours ago. The ears are so sensitive. It amazed me how he didn't complain of it, rather, he just seemed to heartlessly shrug it off.

"...You." I replied softly. I half expected him to tell me to leave or hit me, but he didn't. Instead, his vision shifted to the ceiling.

"What is there to think about?" He whispered.

"You intrigue me, but I don't know why." I replied. I was too caught up in what to say to realize that my fingers were smoothing strands of hair behind his ear. Satoshi closed his eyes, but I didn't notice. In fact, I was staring off in space, oblivious to anything.

"Daisuke..."

"..." I didn't comprehend that he said my name.

"Daisuke, what are you getting at?" He said a bit louder and I heard him. I peered down at Satoshi's angelic face, which was looking right back at me.

"Hmm?" I didn't know what he was expecting me to say.

"You know, I... wish we were..." Satoshi trailed off and I guess that was my cue to fill in the blank.

"More than friends?" I blushed. I hadn't meant to say that, not out loud at least! **_Idiot!_** I was prepared to make a sudden run for it.

Satoshi closed his eyes and gulped, I didn't expect that kind of reaction from him.

"Is... Is that what you were going to say?" I hesitantly asked and removed my forgotten hand from his head in a jolt.

I saw Satoshi's head make a nodding motion that looked more like a twitch, for it was a small and quick movement.

I believe that we both were at a loss of words and embarrassed as all get out. I was just glad that it was Satoshi who finally broke the silence.

"You had said that you wouldn't leave me..." I looked at him firmly. I remember saying that, and I meant it down to my core. "...But now that you know my... "_opinion_", it's fine if you want to break that statement. I would not mind. I would actually appreciate it."

"Satoshi, I told you I wouldn't leave! Why do you continue to push me away?" I asked.

"...What are you getting at?" Satoshi asked in curiosity.

I bit my lip then shakily confessed, "I... I might be falling for you." I felt my palms get sweaty from nervousness and panic shook my heart. _What now_? Why did I even get myself into this situation? What if I actually don't have feelings for him? 'Calm down, Daisuke!'

Satoshi sighed and sat up. He looked down at his hands before rubbing his eyes wearily, "Same here..." He finally responded. I stole a glance at him and saw his face turn a dark pink, but I didn't realize that my own was color-coordinated with my fiery hair. I was blushing like mad, but was impervious to it.

"Satoshi... I'm just, not a hundred percent sure about my feelings. I can't figure out how I **_really_** feel about you... or Riku... It's been bothering me a lot lately. What should I do?" I asked. 'Maybe he could help me! Yeah, that's it!'

"..."

"So?" I questioned. '_Why is he being so quiet?_'

"Daisuke, you're strait, and strait guys like girls... like Riku. Don't get your feelings mixed up with me as an option of moving on."

"That's not what I mean..."

"I care for you a lot Daisuke, and I'm not going to take advantage at your emotional insecurities. I wish you good luck with finding another girl. I'm quite tired, can we go to sleep now?" Satoshi made to lie back down, but I caught him and folded my arms around his shoulders. His heavy breathing ticked the back of my neck and I felt him try to pull away, but I didn't let him, I held him tightly.

Something inside of me clicked. I **_liked_** hugging Satoshi and feeling his delicate body in my arms; against my own body - I couldn't think of anything else surpassing its worth. My eyes started to water from a surfaced emotion and I buried my head further into his shoulder. My right hand slid into his hair and held the back of his head.

"I don't want another girl... I don't want Riku again." I spoke, muffled.

"Dai...suke..." I heard Satoshi whisper in an undertone.

"I said I don't want another girl! All I want is you!" Did I actually mean that? My mind raced with thoughts. I did mean that... I meant it! I actually fell hard for a living icicle. Why did the feeling hit me so suddenly? "Just you..."

I was about to pull away when his arms lightly wrapped around my waist. I avoided putting pressure on his ribcage. "Don't go." He whispered softly.

"I won't."

We laid down on his bed. His right arm was around my shoulders to draw me in as my arm was once again lying on his collarbone. This felt right... "Sleep tight, Daisuke."

_**It was wrong.**_

I gripped his shoulder lightly and he placed his free hand on top of it. I fell asleep soon after and slept more deeply than I could remember.

_**I knew it was wrong.**_

This night we reached a point _beyond friendship_ that I knew would not be accepted.

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:-

**A/N: Hey guys! I have obviously decided to continue this story, but with a little twist. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, I really appreciate them! Also, is anyone up for becoming my beta reader? It would help me out a lot, for I don't have much time to spend writing. If you're interested, just PM or IM me. All comments, suggestions, and _constructive _criticism are welcome! Thanks again for reading and your support!**

**-Frozen**


End file.
